kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Caerellius Class Amphibious Assault Ship
The Caerellius Class is a class of eight Amphibious Assault Ships currently in service with the Vocavian Navy. Designed to operate both aircraft and ground vehicles, the Caerellius Class is capable of transporting and deploying a Marine Expeditionary Unit almost anywhere on Kerbin, offering substantial military strength. The class was designed in 2083 in accordance with Chieftain Calbrett's wishes for a rapid growth in the strength of the Vocavian Navy, with the first ship of the class the VN Matterhorn entering service in 2084. The class first saw action during Operation Resounding Strike, in which Vocavian forces were deployed to Medwedia to assist Grestin in liberating the territory. Design Flight I Design work began in 2083 at the behest of Chieftain Calbrett, as the ability to land troops and vehicles was deemed as vital for the Vocavian Navy. The Caerellius is divided into four distinct quarters; the flight deck, the well deck, the vehicle hangar and the aircraft hangar. The flight deck is crucial for the storage and operation of the ship's complement of aircraft. The class is designed to operate VTOL capable aircraft, negating the need for the flight deck to be used primarily as a runway. Instead, the majority of its surface can be used for the storage of aircraft, allowing it to carry a large quantity and variety of strike fighters and ground attackers. The well deck is used for the operating amphibious vehicles and landing craft, with ample space to house vehicles for docking and launching. It features walkways so that well deck operations may be directed more easily. It also provides room for vehicles than do not fit within the designated hangar. The vehicle hangar houses the ship's complement of ground vehicles, ranging from jeeps and trucks to MBT's. It has sufficient capacity for 30+ vehicles of varying types. The aircraft hangar stores the ship's complement of aircraft, where they can be rearmed and refuelled, also increasing the ship's complement of aircraft. Flight II The Flight II Design, introduced by the Republic of Krome in 2095, incorporates an extended well deck, as well as an aft well deck door in order to allow the ship to land ground vehicles in certain situations without the use of landing craft. To facilitate this, the engines and aft rudders have been moved forward by approximately 1/4 of the ship's total length. Service History 2084-Present The first ship of the class, the VN Matterhorn was launched in early 2084, and was quickly followed by her seven remaining sister ships. The last of the class to enter service with the Vocavian navy was the VN Valleymaker was launched and commissioned in 2085. During the Medwedian conflict of 2085, Vocavium was called upon by Grestin to assist in the liberation of the territory. A small task force was deployed, spearheaded by the VN Matterhorn. From her deck, relentless sorties of VA-7 Tiberius strike fighters were flown, neutralising enemy ground targets and assisting in the battle for air superiority. A platoon of light tanks was also on-board and subsequently landed, assisting Grestinian ground forces as Medwedian resistance forces were routed. Category:Naval Craft